


Goodbye (my almost lover)

by amazingjemma



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Badass Connor, Character Death, Everything Hurts, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: Love doesn't discriminate. Between the sinners. And the saints. It takes and it takes and it takes.





	Goodbye (my almost lover)

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped :/  
> Prepare for the feels.

As soon as Connor hears a child’s scream, he knows they found Alice and Kara. Humans attack them in the middle of the night, proving all the stereotypes Connor had about the humanity. Humans are playing dirty and unfair, and Connor once again realizes that this is what monsters look like. It’s not them. It’s  _ human society. _

 

He runs towards the destination point and notices North knocking out three police officers. At the same time, he notices two others and grabs North by her shoulder, moving her away from their path. The other deviant grumbles, and Connor notices blue blood covering her jacket.

 

“North!” He shakes her to draw her attention to him. “Alice and Kara. Where are they?”

 

“Markus left to find them.” North breaths heavily and nods her head to the west side of the hidden city. “If you go this way, you might find them.”

 

Connor carefully sits North down, hoping she will catch her breath before going back into the fight, but the deviant refuses to stay and runs off.

 

Connor feels as though his heart is beating faster, but then remembers that he doesn’t have a heart. He is a machine. A robot. Yet, something like fear fills in his mind, like a virus that needs to be put in quarantine. He feels adrenaline running through his system, the sound of the girl’s scream echoing in his head, terrified and haunted.

 

He doesn’t need anyone to give him orders to find them. He has known Kara and Alice for a few days, and their little family made him melt every time he looked at them. He plays patty-cake with the small girl and can’t help but smile back at Kara when she watches them play. He finds peace for ten minutes every day before raiding the Jericho in order to find any breach that needs to be fixed.

 

Connor meets the SWAT on his way but manages to outsmart them before they shoot him. Humans may be prepared, but they are not as intelligent as androids and that makes them superior in this fight. Before he knocks out one agent, Connor grabs the gun and aims to the other’s man neck. He finds perfect aim before he makes his shot count.

 

The path North gave him turned out to be full of sleeping SWAT agents and Connor manages to get hit in the leg, but keeps going, ignoring the indication that his system is not stable. He cries out Alice’s name a few times but her voice seems to be too far away. He tries to connect to Kara but there is only static and it terrifies him. Throwing an enemy across his hip before kicking him to the stack of wooden stack, he speeds up and decides to take a shortcut.

This way is riskier, but shorter than the one North gave him.

 

As expected, a whole SWAT team meets him in the middle of the room and Connor hesitates in front of them. He feels rage growing inside him but he knows that it is better not to deal with the humans, so he raises his hands to show that he is unarmed.

 

“Stand down, Connor,” the gravelly voice warns him but Connor keeps slowly approaching the men. “There is nothing you can do. You have been hiding from us a whole group of federals criminals. Killers.”

 

_ You are the criminals and killers _ , Connor thinks and tries to connect to Kara once again. He curses under his breath when he fails.

 

“Let them go and I surrender,” he says loud enough for them to hear him. He’s bluffing by saying this but SWAT is not here for the peace. He knows they will shoot him anyway, it’s just a matter of time. He must find Kara and Alice, he needs to see them, he…

 

He hears Alice screaming his name, meaning that she is almost there. His  _ heart  _ bleeds for the girls and he tries to calculate the right move that will allow him to get through the humans. At the back of his mind he wonders when did he become so reckless, so silly and soft that he’s ready to sacrifice himself in order to save  _ others _ .

 

It takes him three attempts to find the least dangerous choice and holding his breath, he darts to the left side of the SWAT group. He immediately hits one man on his head and holds him as his shield while winning some time to find the weapon he can use against the others. He takes them down one by one, until there are four men left and he hears Kara’s voice calling him by his name.

 

In the corner of his eye he notices Markus who takes down two SWAT agents and meets Connor’s eyes.

 

_ Get Alice out of here. I’ll get Kara. _

 

Markus nods and approaches Kara and Alice stealthily, surrounded by humans pointing the guns at the deviants. In the meantime, Connor hides behind SWAT soldiers’ backs, snapping their necks silently one by one.

 

When the last human falls on the ground, Kara straightens her back and stares at Connor,  a smile appearing on her features. He can’t help but smile back and breathes out when he sees her alive and well. There is blue blood on her face, but she is looking at him like he is the center of her universe and Connor knows he would break all the rules only to be with her.

 

Just like magnets, they drift to each other wordlessly, forgetting they are in the middle of the battlefield. Humans be damned, no one will stop them from feeling safe even for a few moments in each other’s arms.

 

This moment, however, never comes.

 

Kara extends her hand to finally –  _ finally  _ \- touch Connor’s when she feels a metal object impaling her back.

 

One. Two. Three.

 

Before she falls on her knees, Kara looks up to see Connor running towards and falling on his knees before she hits the ground. Her vision blurs and all she can hear is white noise mixed up with Connor’s voice. It’s soft and ringing in her ears at the same time, and she desperately tries to keep her eyes open.

 

“Kara? Kara, listen to me! It’s… it’s alright, just look at me okay? Look at me!”

 

“A… Alice?”

 

“Markus takes care of her, she’s safe,” Connor smiles and Kara feels a warm wave of content running through her system. But something feels wrong. She blindly finds Connor’s hand and takes it, gripping tightly with her bloodied fingers.

 

“Connor… take care of her… Canada. You need to take her to Canada…”

 

“No, Kara,” the man feels weaker every second as he watches into her eyes and he could blame the rain for the wetness on his cheeks. But there is no rain. “Kara, we will find a way, I promise. Alice needs you, and… I need you, Kara. Please, don’t…”

 

He didn’t need to examine her system to realize that she had died. A lifeless body of someone he found so close to him is now gone and there is nothing he can do, except… Connor lowers his head to place a light kiss on her lips, allowing his system to produce tears. He won’t hide them, not from the world. He wants everyone to see that they, deviants, also have emotions. They are people.

 

He is not sure what he is going to say Alice, or what he is going to do next. He feels hollow and empty, holding Kara’s slim frame and ignoring the SWAT, journalists and other deviants around him.

 

He will have to keep fighting somehow. Protect Alice. Flee to Canada. Maybe there he will find the peace and quiet they deserve to have.

 

_ Together. _

**Author's Note:**

> Oops :/  
> I personally think that Connor would have smoething shifted in him and he could be irrational after Kara's death. And Alice would probably the one who can "bring" him back to "life".  
> Big thanks to besidemethewholedamntime for beting! ♥  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ♥


End file.
